


Blissful Sleep

by msoriginaljester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, also fat cat mccatterson makes an appearance, so don't do it, staring at sleeping people is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msoriginaljester/pseuds/msoriginaljester
Summary: Neil is taking a moment in the morning to gaze at Andrew in the morning. Basically a bunch of kissing. I wanted mindless fluff with interruptions from a cat. Dedicated to one of my dearest friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatehateslove.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hatehateslove.tumblr.com), [hatehateslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatehateslove/gifts).



Neil rolled out of bed with the intention to go for a run. He didn't know what stopped him. This became routine, and yet, he found his gaze lingering to Andrew still on the mattress. Neil took in his sleeping form: from the sunrise illuminating his blond hair to the bare forearms resting on his stomach. An unfamiliar feeling crept through him as he watched the rise and fall of Andrew's chest. He would give his heart, soul, and existence to only ensure his safety and contentment.

He craved to slip back into bed and wait until he woke up. He could change into a black T-shirt and grey sweats to match Andrew and lay there looking at him for as long as he would allow. Did he really need to leave this behind for an unnecessary morning run? Sir Fat Cat McCatterson sauntered in the room and leaped onto the bed. He stilled and watched as Andrew stirred. He lightly chuckled when, without opening his eyes, Andrew rubbed his tickled nose; pushing the nosy cat away. 

Sir jumped down, walked over to him, and sat down as he stared expectantly at him. 

"Lazy bones, am I right?" He asked.

"You're the one who just that stood there and stared," Andrew answered in the background.

"Does the fact that you were awake and still laid in bed dispel my statement?" He smiled.

He looked at him still laying the bed with his hazel eyes looking at him from across the room, "No one likes a smart ass."

"You do" Neil teased, "...I don't need to go for a run today."

Andrew blinked at him. He slipped his shoes back off and slowly walked towards him. He stopped short at the side of the bed and looked at Andrew, who seemed to be content with staring back, before he slowly sat down. He swung his legs on the mattress, turned onto his side with one hand under the pillow, and stared Andrew. "I'm staying.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Andrew inches closer, until they're only a few inches apart. His fingers brush against his face, "fallen eyelash."

Neil breathed in and out. In and out. "Andrew, yes or no?"

"Depends."

"Can I touch your hand?"

"Yes."

Neil grabbed his hand and guided lips, where he brushed them against scarred knuckles. Andrew let him feather kisses for a good minute or so before saying, "You're weird."

Neil stopping his action "Weird enough to be an alien?"

"You're not intelligent enough to be an alien."

"I'm sure that's a vicious stereotype," Neil gave a light laugh "Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Neil closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. His lips met with his and all at once the world he stopped needing to make sense of the world. As far as he was concerned the outside world didn't exist. His hands gripped the pillow tighter. "Where can I-Can I touch you?"

Andrew paused and pulled back slightly to weigh his options. He picked up Neil's hand and considered for a few seconds before placing his hand on his head. "Here, and my shoulders."

He nodded before resuming. He felt utter bliss. He smiled against his lips and curled his toes. He's still grateful and awesome struck that he let him keep this. His finger combed through his hair, he smelled his shampoo, and slowly felt electricity course through his body. He twisted a lock of hair before reluctantly breaking the kiss. Sir disturbed the relative peace again to be fed. /p>

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from Titian's, "Venus of Urbino" and Giorgione's, "Sleeping Venus." Also, Andrew w/o armbands basically=nudity, right?  
> Bia, I I hope you like it.


End file.
